Wyatt's Goodbye
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Even evil, Wyatt still loved his little brother. Set when Chris dies. Wyatt;Chris Brother;Brother No Slash/Incest.


I'm a firm believer that evil Wyatt still loved his little brother, and I believe he would have felt Chris' death.  
Here's my take.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

The door burst open, slamming against the wall and smashing the glass. A figure dressed in all black came storming into the room, flinging himself down into the empty chair.

Wyatt Halliwell seethed silently. He was _very _angry. He had been for months now. Ever since his troublesome baby brother escaped through the portal and back into the past.

"Lord Wyatt-"

Wyatt jumped up, releasing an energy ball at the unsuspecting demon. Wyatt watched in satisfaction as the demon burst into flames before him. The interruption successfully taken care of, Wyatt went back to seething.

Chris had been a …disappointment to Wyatt over the years. While Wyatt rose to power Chris opposed him at every turn. After finally succeeding in building his empire, Chris led a resistance against him. And when Chris had failed to stop him, he escaped through the timeline to when Wyatt was a baby to 'save' him.

When Wyatt first learned of his brother's ultimate betrayal he was furious. He had to bring him back, had to get through to him. Sending Bianca to get him had seemed like a good idea. She would turn Chris over to my view, only Chris succeeded in turning her back over to his.

His brother escaped through the timeline…again!

That had been two months ago and Wyatt had yet to find a way to bring him back. That is why the twice-blessed, force of all evil witch was currently seething in his room. Another plan to recover Chris had failed.

_Of all the people to betray me._

Wyatt had always assumed that when he rose to power, Chris would follow him. He had mistakenly believed that his brother would join him, rule with him. Now Chris was the one trying to destroy him.

Wyatt leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He dragged a hand across his face in frustration. He was exhausted. Kicking off his shoes, Wyatt sprawled out across his bed.

Xx

Chris lay back against the pillow. His breathing was ragged and sweat fell from his pale face.

Leo slowly came into the room. "Chris."

With every bit of strength he had left Chris turned his head.

"Hey." He weakly spoke.

Leo hurried to the bed and kneeling down next to it grasped Chris' hand in his own. "You can hold on okay?" Chris nodded. "Don't give up."

Chris nodded again. "You either."

Chris breathed heavily as his eyes closed and he slipped from consciousness. Leo leaned his head against Chris' shoulder, begging. Chris' body slowly began to vanish.

Xx

Wyatt shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Something wasn't right. He felt weird, like something was missing. Something important.

Wyatt sat trying to regain his breath, all the while trying to figure out what happened. Lifting his hand, he tested to see that his powers were still working. They were.

Wyatt lurched forward suddenly. Agony and despair like he had never known tore through his body. _Chris._

Wyatt reached out with his mind, seeking out the connection he knew existed between him and his little brother. _He couldn't feel it._ Since Chris had been in the past the connection had been faint, but still there. He could still sense Chris. Not anymore. The connection was gone. Severed.

Wyatt quickly through the covers back and reached out for his shoes. Quickly throwing them on, he went to the Book of Shadows.

He was going to the past. One way or another. Something was seriously wrong.

Wyatt fell forward on to his knees as another surge of agony ripped through his body.

_What the hell happened to Chris!?_

Wyatt look up from the floor as one of his guards shimmered in front of him.

"Lord Wyatt…Sir are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Wyatt snapped. "What is it?"

The demon looked warily at the twice-blessed witch. "We have received a message from a guard at the museum. A body appeared there only a little while ago."

Wyatt stood slowly. His eyes wide with unshed tears. _No. It can't be. Chris isn't even in this time._

Wyatt raised his hand to vanquish the demon but was shocked to find that his energy balls did not work. _Damn it. What's going on?_

A tightening in his chest brought him back to the issue at hand and leaving the demon he quickly orbed to the manor.

Xx

Wyatt reemerged in the attic of the manor. His white and blue orbs reformed into his body. _White and blue?_

Forgetting it for now, Wyatt quickly made his way to the second floor landing. He stopped at the sight of his guards gathered outside his parents old room. Pushing them aside he quickly made his way inside.

Wyatt stopped inside the doorway of the room. Tears gathered in his eyes. _Chris. _  
Rushing over to the bed, he dropped down next to his brother. Wyatt shook him roughly.

"Damn it Chris! Wake up." He demanded.

Wyatt looked down at the stab wound on his brother's stomach. Holding his hands over the wound he attempted to heal him. The glow formed but quickly faded. Wyatt tried again. The glow faded again.

"No! Wake up Chris. Open your eyes." Wyatt shouted.

Chris made no movement. The tears in Wyatt's eyes began to fall as he tried unsuccessfully to rouse his brother. Wyatt dropped his head on to Chris' chest sobbing in to his shirt.

"Damn it Chris! Why the hell did you go back. Why the fuck didn't you listen to me!" Wyatt cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly there was a giant wrench as the foundation of the house began to shake. Wyatt slowly lifted his head, staring around in confusion. Wyatt went to the window and staring out, watched as everything began to vanish around him.

Turning away from the window he returned to his place beside his brother. He touched his hand to his forehead.

"I guess you did it after all?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

Chris had done it. He had gone back to the past and saved his baby self from whatever it was that influenced him.

"You shouldn't have done it Chris. It wasn't worth your life." Wyatt mumbled.

The earth gave another lurch but Wyatt wasn't paying attention. Wyatt stared down at his brother and as the vanishing future finally claimed them he resolutely spoke his final words.

"See you on the other side, little brother."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
